Internal combustion engines incorporated in outdoor power equipment (e.g., lawnmowers, etc.) typically include a manual pull-starter and/or an electric starter to initiate engine operation. Pull-starters rely upon the user of the outdoor power equipment to provide the energy to actuate the pull-starter, while electric starters rely upon electricity, either stored in a battery or supplied from a household power source (e.g., a wall outlet), to provide the energy to actuate the starter.